ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unmarked Café
is the 22nd episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on December 3rd, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1843 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Unmarked Café" Synopsis The SSP investigate a café located in a neighborhood unmarked on any map. Plot Shibukawa is seen with VTL investing the impact site of a recently-fallen satellite. Shibukawa notes that this satellite could be connected to the recent string of UFO evacuations that have been going on as of late, as some evidence left behind by the satellite reveals some coffee beans and a ripped cloth with a strange emblem on it. The SSP soon learns of the event and identifies the emblem as coming from "Café Black Star," a restaurant known for selling a very addictive coffee brew that's not found on any map in Japan, but can be found through an address on one of the restaurant's coasters. Learning that however comes to the coffee shop never leaves without knowing how to return to the café, and hoping to get a Scoop on the location, the SSP heads out to find the restaurant. With the help of a "Spectra-Visor" created by Shin, the SSP soon uncovers Café Black Star's location from within a closed-down shop and they quickly learn that the café is actually a darkly-lite bar run by one bartender. Having a taste of the coffee themselves, the SSP are shocked and impressed by how delicious the coffee tastes. During their stay though, the SSP begins to grow suspicious of the café's inner-works, like Jetta noticing that Babaryu was one of the café's regulars, and the bartender informing Naomi that a dream he had long ago was to conquer the Earth. However when the SSP notices a small, red teru teru bōzu in the café, and Shin's life-detector goes off upon seeing it, they are quickly and hastily shooed out by the bartender before they can learn what the creature was. Shortly after leaving though, Gai suddenly appears, revealing that he was a regular of the café as well and that the bartender knows of his rivalry with Jugglus Juggler. Before it can be found what though, a female customer of the pub nearly gets into a fight with Gai, only to have their squabble broken up, and Gai soon goes on his way. Shortly after Gai leaves, the female customer suddenly sheds her disguise to reveal herself as an Alien Pitt. Café Black Star is revealed to be a private hub for Aliens of all kinds to come and visit, and today was its last day.of operations as many aliens have fled the planet in fear of an event that will soon happen to the planet. As the Alien Pitt parts ways. The bartender closes down his shop and is prepared to leave with his teru teru bōzu (his mode of transportation,) but the creature has other intentions on its mind and shortly after the shop is closed, the teru teru bōzu heads off and transforms into its true form: the Saucer Creature Nova! The SSP soon notices Nova's appearance and they question the bartender of his involvement with the creature, to which he revealed to them of his true identity: Commander Black! Realizing that Nova wishes to fulfill its masters wishes of conquering the earth, Black merges himself with his Saucer Creature and Nova proceeds to rampage! Luckily, Gai is still close by, and he confronts Nova by transforming into Ultraman Orb Burnmite! Nova manages to fend off Orb with its Gas Attack and Nova Laser, but the Ultra soon switched to his Orb Origin form and after shrugging off a Nova Laser, the Ultra destroys Nova with the Orb Supreme Caliber attack. Despite the loss of his Saucer Creature, Commander Black has managed to escape before its destruction, and he is confronted by Gai once again. Black is mortified that he is trapped on Earth now that Nova's gone, but Gai tries to lift his spirit by reminding him that while his dream of world conquest cannot be achieved, he can still find success in other places where he is good at. Taking Gai's words to heart, Black leaves without saying another world, only leaving behind a mysterious item. Sometime later, the SSP are now seen lamenting now that normal coffee no longer can compare to Black's brew, only to learn from a hyper-actice Shibukawa that there is a new place for them to lift their spirits... A Noodle Shop known as "Ramen Black Star." Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Jugglus Juggler does not appear in this episode. *Due to the fact that Commander Black is claimed to be the same man as the one that appeared in the Ultraman Leo series, this episode implies that the Ultraman Orb series takes place within the Showa timeline. As far as where its placement would be, it could have taken place in between the time period of Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. *When Commander Black is lamenting at being trapped on Earth, he quotes word-for-word the Return of Ultraman episode title, "To The Starry Sky With Love". Errors *It is unknown how Commander Black is still alive, as he was seen melting to his death during the events of the final Ultraman Leo episode, "Farewell, Leo! Setting Off for the Sun." **Additionally, it is also unknown how Nova is still alive despite being killed by Ultraman Leo in his episode debut, "The Red Assassin Brings Death!" As well as the fact that Black Star, the planet Nova (and the other Saucer Creatures) originated from was destroyed by Leo in the aforementioned series finale as well. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes